


Alone and Lonely

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Dildos, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbating to help pass the time, Masturbation, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Bleddyn had some time to himself.Leilana had left minutes ago to run some errands, a promise to return as soon as she was able trailed after her as she shut the door to their inn room behind her.





	Alone and Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Leilana belongs to Griminal #309235 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

[**Bleddyn**](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=36165063) had some time to himself.

[**Leilana**](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=43381212) had left minutes ago to run some errands, a promise to return as soon as she was able trailed after her as she shut the door to their inn room behind her.

He missed her as soon as the door _clicked_ ; tried to keep himself busy with menial tasks: he cleaned and inspected his armor, sharpened his knives, tidied the room, had something to eat.

His lover hadn’t yet returned by the time he was done, and if not for having cleaned, he would’ve thought time had stopped.

Not in the mood to socialize, Bleddyn wandered into their small, private bathroom, filled the large tub with hot water, then stripped and submerged himself up to his neck. He soaked until the pads of his fingers had heavily pruned, then pulled himself out and took his time with drying off. He loosely braided his still-damp, long, purple hair and threw on a pair of pants, then unceremoniously flopped belly-down onto the bed for a nap.

When it was evident that sleep had stubbornly decided to evade him, he rolled onto his back with a heavy sigh. He stared at the exposed, wood beams that stretched across the ceiling while his hand absently played with the trail of matching purple fur that disappeared into his waistband. His hand followed, and he gently caressed the folds of his sheath until slick coated his fingers and the tip of his cock poked out.

Bleddyn muttered, “Oh, why not?” as he undid his pants, shoved them down past his knees and kicked them off. He rummaged for a couple of items from the nightstand’s drawer on his side of the bed: a small bottle of lube and a long, smooth dildo fashioned from green fluorite that he had impulsively bought last week. He hadn’t gotten a chance to use it — until now.

He propped the pillows behind his back, planted his feet flat on the mattress and let his legs fall open. He lubed up his fingers, watched his cock as he tentatively pressed a finger against his entrance.

Dark purple precum dripped onto his stomach as he easily worked himself up to three. When it was time to switch over to his new toy, he caused the head of his cock to smear the spot of fluid as it bobbed from his shiver of anticipation.

Bleddyn generously slathered the dildo with lube, bit his bottom lip and focused on his breathing as he coaxed the head to breach him. He let out a breathy victory laugh when the base was the only part still visible, and when he gave it a test thrust he groaned. It could never compare to Leilana, but it would do.

He licked his lips, and with one hand wrapped around himself and the other guiding the toy, he quickly worked up a fast, synced rhythm. His focus greatly narrowed as he writhed and whimpered; his movements caused him to slide down the pillows that supported him.

With a final, low moan, Bleddyn’s hips bucked as the tension that had tightly coiled in his belly was finally released. His back arched and eyes fluttered as dark purple ropes coated him and the sheets, and he choked out his lover’s name as if it’d summon her back.

He panted as his body became pliable, and the hand that still clung to the dildo continued to fuck him with slow, shallow strokes as the aftershocks set in. He wished Leilana was there, craved her touch, her praise, her kisses.

Bleddyn was already half hard for the next round when the bliss waned, and a thought formed as he thickly swallowed and returned his hand to his cock: it had been quite a while since he had pulled multiple orgasms from himself, so how many would it take until he exhausted himself?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr (fr: [**@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/), nsfw: [**@ifisitsitfits**](https://ifisitsitfits.tumblr.com/)) and twitter (main: [**@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss), nsfw: [**@ifisitsitfits**](https://twitter.com/ifisitsitfits)) _!_ <3


End file.
